


Die Jungen mit den Schwefelhölzern

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hans Christian Andersens "Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern", Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.dePassend zur kalten Jahreszeit eine kleine Geschichte lose basierend auf Hans Christian Andersens "Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern"





	Die Jungen mit den Schwefelhölzern

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht auf die Weihnachts- und Sylvesterzeit zu und ich dachte, ich schreib mal was besinnliches...
> 
> Folgender Text basiert lose auf Hans Christian Andersens, meiner Meinung nach, wunderschönem Märchen:  
> „Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzern“  
> (Warnung vorneweg: hab leider keine Vorlage, sondern bemühe mein überaus löchriges Gedächtnis^^°)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins. 
> 
> Für alle, die mit der Erzählung nicht vertraut sind- Warnung: Bei diesem Märchen lässt sich Chara- Death leider nicht umgehen...
> 
> Allen anderen heiße ich bei meinem Ausflug in die melancholischen Gefilde der Märchenwelt Herzlich Willkommen^__^

Zitternd zog der fünfjährige kleine Bub den Umhang enger um seine zerbrechlich wirkenden Schultern. Hoffte so, doch noch ein klein wenig mehr Schutz gegen die schneidenden Windböen zu erhaschen. Vergebene Liebesmüh.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn schon vor Stunden vor die Verandatür gesetzt, damit er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Warum sein Verhalten eines Malfoy unwürdig war.  
Der Junge wusste nicht so recht, was sein Vater damit meinte.  
Er hatte ihn doch lediglich gefragt, ob er solange aufbleiben durfte, bis der Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke auch wirklich unter den Baum abgelegt hatte.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn daraufhin nur ganz komisch angesehen, am Kragen gepackt und erst wieder auf der zugeschneiten Veranda abgesetzt.  
Seitdem war ihm die Kälte Stück für Stück, Stunde um Stunde immer tiefer in den Leib gedrungen.  
Der Wind hatte mit der Zeit immer mehr an Stärke und Kälte dazu gewonnen.  
Bibbernd hatte er sich getraut, sich in eine der geschützteren Ecken der Veranda zusammenzukauern. Die kleinen Beinchen eng an seinen dünnen Leib gezogen, die schwachen Ärmchen drum herum geschlungen.  
Er wagte es trotz der Kälte nicht das Haus zu betreten.  
Sein Vater hatte sich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.  
Er durfte erst wieder ins Warme, wenn ihm klar geworden war, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
Bevor er sich in seiner neuen Ecke niedergelassen hatte, war er über eine Schachtel mit den langen Schwefelhölzern gestolpert, die seine Mutter zum Kerzen anzünden bevorzugte. Sie sagte immer, sie mochte den Geruch, den ein ausgebranntes Zündholz verbreitete.  
Bis jetzt hatte er es nicht gewagt, eines zu entfachen.  
Schließlich gehörten die Zündhölzer seine Mutter.  
Aber mit zunehmender Dunkelheit und Kälte, fing er doch an sich ein wenig zu fürchten.  
Eines konnte ja nicht schaden.  
Eines würde mit Sicherheit nicht auffallen.  
Seine zitternden kleinen Hände schafften es die Schatulle aufzuschieben, ohne das eines der langen, schlanken Hölzer in den feuchten Schnee fiel.  
Mit Müh und Not war er in der Lage eines der Schwefelhölzer herauszuklauben und an der Oberfläche der Umzäunung zu entzünden.  
Und kaum verbreitete das kleine Feuer seinen warmen Schein in dieser kalten Umgebung, war es auch dem kleinen Jungen, als würde er oben in seinem Zimmer vor dem Kamin sitzen. Schön eingemummelt in eine flauschige Kuscheldecke, die Füße zum anheimelnd flackernden Feuer hingestreckt.  
Dann brach erneut die Dunkelheit und Kälte über ihn herein.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er auf das erloschene Zündhölzchen in seiner Hand.  
Hatte er nicht eben noch am schönen warmen Kaminfeuer gesessen?  
Ein zweites Schwefelholz konnte mit Sicherheit nicht schaden.  
Nicht wahr?  
Seine Mutter würde es bestimmt nicht merken.  
Es waren doch noch so viele in der Schachtel.  
Erneut blitzte ein kleines Licht in der harschen Winternacht auf.  
Erneut war es dem kleinen Jungen, als würde er vor dem Kamin sitzen.  
Diesmal jedoch war noch ein anderer kleiner Junge mit in die Decke eingekuschelt- der Freund, den er nie haben durfte. Denn ein Malfoy schloss keine Freundschaften, er schloss höchstens Allianzen.  
Die großen smaragdgrünen Augen seines Freundes glänzten vor Freude, als sie das schöne Feuer im Kamin entdeckten.  
Und um die Freude perfekt zu machen, erschien in dem Moment ein Hauself und reichte ihnen beiden jeweils einen großen Becher heißer Schokolade gewürzt mit Zimt und Orange.  
Kurz danach erschien ein weiterer Elf und stellte vor ihnen auf dem Boden so viele schöne köstliche Sachen ab, dass sie sich gar nicht entscheiden konnten.  
Erneut wurde der Bub in die eiskalte Dunkelheit gerissen.  
Verzweifelt riss er das nächste Schwefelhölzchen an. Und das nächste und das nächste.  
Er wollte nicht weg von der Wärme, dem Essen und seinem ersten richtigen Freund.  
Und schon saß er wieder neben dem kleineren Schwarzhaarigen.  
Teilte sich mit ihm lachend all die schönen Köstlichkeiten.  
Genoss mit ihm gemeinsam die angenehme Wärme, die die Kälte eisern draußen hielt.  
Unbeschwert konnte er mit seinem Freund all die Spiele spielen, die er schon immer hatte spielen wollen, aber nie durfte. Probierte mit ihm alle seine Spielzeuge aus. Badete sich in der Bewunderung des Kleineren und erklärte ihm geduldig alles, was er nicht kannte.  
Nachdem sie stundenlang gespielt, gelacht, sich satt gegessen und getrunken hatten, betraten zwei wunderhübsche Frauen das Zimmer.  
Das eine war seine Großmutter, die er über alles geliebt hatte, weil sie immer so schöne Geschichten über Drachen erzählt hat und die andere war um einiges jünger und kupferrote Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen bis zu den Hüften.  
Beide Frauen lächelten ihre Jungen liebevoll an und begannen die Arme in einer willkommenen Geste zu öffnen...  
Doch eisige Kälte riss ihn fort von der warmen Umarmung seiner geliebten Großmutter.  
Mit verschleierten Augen blickte er hinab auf die inzwischen fast leere Schachtel.  
Ein einziges Schwefelholz war ihm verblieben.  
Ein einziges.  
Das musste genügen, ihn zu seiner Großmutter und seinem kleinen Freund zurückzubringen.  
Der klagende Schrei eines Käuzchens verleitete ihn dazu, seine trüben Augen gen Himmel zu richten, während er gedankenverloren das letzte Schwefelholz entzündete.  
Durch den heiteren Tanz der Schneeflocken hindurch, konnten er zwei Sternenschnuppen mit langen Schweif direkt über sich hinweg huschen sehen. Das bedeutete, dass sich irgendwo auf Erden gerade eine Menschenseele auf den Weg in die Andere Welt machte, hatte ihm seine Großmutter erklärt.  
Er musste sich daran erinnern, sie zu fragen, ob das Märchen denn auch stimmte, wenn er sie wiedersah.  
Er musste nicht lange warten.  
Schon fand er sich in der warmen Umarmung seiner geliebten Großmutter wieder und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie sich sein Freund mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in die Arme der anderen Frau kuschelte...

Am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten fand eine verzweifelte Narcissa ihren kleinen Sohn eingeschneit auf der Veranda des Anwesen ihres zukünftigen Ex- Mannes.  
Um ihn herum lagen Schwefelhölzer- abgebrannt.  
Lediglich das schmale bleiche Gesicht schaute mit einem seligen Lächeln aus der Decke aus Schnee hervor.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so friedvoll ausschaute.  
Schließlich hatte sein eigener Vater ihn hier draußen erfrieren lassen, während sie sich mit alten Schulfreunden getroffen hatte- in dem Wissen, dass sein Vater sich um ihn kümmern würde.  
Aber sie konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass er in dieser einen Nacht das bekommen hatte, was er sich immer gewünscht hat: einen Freund und ein warmes zu Hause. 

Weit, weit entfernt von dem alten Herrenhaus, starrte eine Familie, bestehend aus Vater, Mutter und kleinem Sohn auf das eingeschneite, zusammengerollte kleine Bündel in ihrem Hinterhof. Um es herum lagen die Schwefelhölzer, die der Vater im Sommer immer zum Grillanzünden benutzte.  
Sie hatten gestern lediglich ungestört das weihnachtliche Essen mit den Geschäftspartnern des Vaters genießen wollen.  
Jetzt starrten sie in das schneeweiße selig lächelnde Gesicht ihres toten und ungeliebten Mündels. Selbst im Tod bereitete er ihnen noch Schwierigkeiten. Denn wie bitteschön sollten sie dieses... Desaster der Polizei und den Nachbarn erklären?  
Dennoch besaß der Bengel die Frechheit derartig friedlich zu Lächeln.  
Woher sollten sie auch wissen, dass in dem Moment, in dem zwei Sternschnuppen mit einem langen Schweif über seinen kleinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf hinweggezogen waren, sein größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen war: er hatte ein warmes zu Hause, einen Freund und seine Mutter gefunden...


End file.
